


Behind Closed Doors

by asgardiandrums



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono's curious about a phone call to Steve, after Danny answers Steve's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

It was around 11 pm, when angry pounding drew Steve out of his sleepy haze. Not thinking, he slowly made his way downstairs to the door. Steve barely opened the door, before the knocker came in.  
"I'm going to kill her. I am, without a doubt, going to murder her" Danny said as he pushed pasted Steve, placing his badge and ID in Steve's hand.  
Steve looked at the items in his hand, rubbed his tired eyes, and looked at Danny with confusion.  
"Whats going on?" Steve asked.  
Danny loaded his gun. The sound snapped Steve awake. He closed the front door, locked it, and stood in front of it, as if protecting Danny from what he was about to do.  
"Rachel is intent on taking Grace away" Danny said turning back around to the door, but discovering it blocked.  
"Don't you have a good case?" Steve asked.  
"Yes, well, you see, Rachel seems to have a better one, and she won't leave this island without Grace. And I won't let Grace leave." Danny said, trying to get past Steve.  
"Ok, Danny, look," Steve began, "I know your upset, I get that. Grace is your life. I get that too, but isn't killing Rachel a little too much?"  
Something clicked in Danny's mind. Steve was right. Hell, Steve was always right. It was something Danny admired in him, but he brushed it aside.  
"I don't care" Danny said looking from his shoes to the door.  
"Well, Mr. I Don't Care, I care, and I will not let you ruin your life. If you kill Rachel, not only will you lose Grace, but you'll lose your job too." Steve tried to reason with Danny.  
There it was again. Steve was right.  
"Then what can I do?" Danny asked, taking his badge and ID back. "If i lose I'm going to lose my job anyway."  
"Danny," Steve began, "you can't seriously go to Vegas with Rachel."  
"I can't leave Grace." Danny said quietly.  
"Does Grace even want to leave?"  
"No," Danny sighed. "I asked her and she said she didn't. She said she'd miss her Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin, and Uncle Steve too much."  
Steve smiled at hearing that Grace called him Uncle Steve.  
"Does Rachel know that?"  
"Of course she does. She's being to damn selfish. And I've told her that myself." Danny said plopping down on Steve's couch.  
"Does the court know that?" Steve took a seat next to Danny.  
"Yes, Yes, the judge understands, I have a chance, but Rachel's a fighter" Danny said shaking his head.  
"You know what you need?" Steve asked.  
"A beer?" Danny asked looking at Steve.  
"No, a break, a vacation. something to make you forget"  
"It wouldn't help" Danny said flatly. "I would worry about her the whole time. I need someone to dump all my problems on"  
Danny looked toward the door, as Steve just stared at him.  
"Don't give me that look Steven." Danny said rolling his eyes back at Steve.  
"What look?" Steve said innocently. "I'm just trying to figure you out."  
"What's there to figure out?" Danny asked.  
Steve looked at Danny dumbfounded. 'Seriously. You come into my house ready to kill Rachel, and spilling your frustration out, and then you say you need someone to dump your problems on?"  
"Steve what are you talking about?" Danny asked very confused.  
"Am i not someone, Danny? Did you not just come into my house and lay all your problems on me?" Steve asked a little harshly.  
Danny was pretty sure Steve could hear the click in his head. Everything suddenly made sense.  
"Steve, i...' Danny began but found it hard to finish when he looked up to see Steve lean in to kiss him.  
"Maybe talking wasn't enough" Steve said, pulling Danny in closer.  
Danny's lips found Steve's again and his brain scrambled. Unable to stop. Unable to think. The only thing Danny knew, was that he belonged here, with Steve.  
Before he knew it, Steve had picked Danny up into those strong muscular arms of his, and was carrying him up the stairs. Steve reached his bed room, put Danny down, and closed the door behind him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, In the central shopping district of Honolulu, a jewelry store was being robbed. 3 shots fired by guns with silencers. very clean, very quick, robbery and murder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve's phone went off around 6 am. Groggily, he reached over Danny for it. he couldn't reach it. Danny, so tired he thought it was his own phone, answered it.  
"Williams." he said half asleep.  
"Danny?" Chin's voice came across loud and clear. "Why are you answering Steve's phone? Is Steve there"  
Still half asleep, Danny handed the phone to Steve.  
"Babe, it's Chin" Danny rolled back over and went to sleep.  
"What's up Chin?" Steve asked, glaring at a sleeping Danny.  
"Long night?" Steve could almost hear the smirk on Chin's face.  
Steve rubbed his face with his hand and just sighed. "Chin..."  
"Ok. Ok. There was a murder and robbery in the shopping district. Very clean. No witnesses." Chin said.  
"Ok, we'll be there soon" Steve clicked off.  
"Danny. Danny." Steve said shaking Danny back to life. "Danno. Danny. Aloha? Danno? You there?"  
"Call me Danno one more time, my friend, and you will have a face full of fist." Danny mumbled into the pillow.  
"Come on we gotta get up. Work calls." Steve said standing up to cross the room.  
"Ugh! Are you kidding me? I need to take a shower." Danny said sitting up.  
"I could teach you the 3 minute Navy Shower." Steve suggested. The twinkle in his eye told Danny it wasn't going to be 3 minutes.  
"Alright hot shot. Let's see what you got" Danny said following Steve into the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?" Kono asked her cousin.  
"I don't know cuz." Chin said bagging bullet casings. "Steve said they would be right here."  
"And what was with Danny answering Steve's phone?" Kono asked looking at Chin.  
"I'm not sure." Chin said standing up. "He sounded... tired"  
"You don't think they...." Kono's voice trailed off.  
"I'm not saying anything cuz. What they do in their free time is their business."  
Chin had a point, Kono thought. But still. She was curious about what went on behind those closed doors


End file.
